1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle hub adapter, and more particularly, to a hub adapter that permits a user to mount any custom wheel to a shaft driven motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for hub adapters have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a hemispheric housing that permits a user to assemble all the components of a driven motorcycle wheel on one side, including the disk brake rotor assembly, while minimizing the visual obstruction of the rim assembly.
Applicants believe that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,009 issued to Lovitt, Jr. on May 29, 2001 for a wheel and adapter. Lovitt's patent discloses a wheel adapter for a conventional vehicle hub to a wheel having a large inward offset, thereby permitting the original wheel track of the vehicle to be changed to match the width of a railroad track so the tires of the vehicle will sit on the railroad track. However, it differs from the present invention because there is no disclosure, or even preoccupation, for an adapter that permits a user to mount all the motorcycle wheel's components to one side to improve aesthetics preventing the obstruction of the rim assembly. Additionally, the present invention provides a user with the flexibility of using different rim assemblies while the visual obstruction is minimized. This is not taught in the patented invention.
Applicants believe that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,502 issued to Petrak on Sep. 30, 2003 for a wheel and adaptor plate system. Petrak's patent discloses a wheel adapter plate system for mounting a wheel rim onto a hub having a different lug bolt pattern. The wheel adapter plate system includes a plate member comprising a plurality of mounting apertures extending through the plate member. However, it differs from the present invention because Petrak's adapter plate system does not permit a user to mount all the motorcycle wheel's components to one side with minimum rim visual obstruction while also providing a user with the flexibility of using different rim assemblies. Petrak's patent does not even suggest its use with shaft driven motorcycles.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggests the novel features of the present invention.